


Nightstand Girlfriend

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Memories, Restaurants, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Because of teenage pettiness, Harry bragged to Dudley that Hermione Granger is his girlfriend. Years later, he ran into his aunt and cousin forcing him to face the consequence of his white lie. Will he beg Hermione to be his pretend girlfriend or will he tell Dudley the truth and lose face?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 47
Kudos: 316





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling bad about being suspended at work, Harry seeks comfort in his favorite muggle restaurant that reminds him of his first-ever vacation. There, he runs into Dudley and Petunia Dursley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a seven-part short story based on writing prompts for my two forums.
> 
> Each chapter is a response to a prompt.
> 
> This chapter is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. This is a reply to Task # 1 - Write about someone going to a special/private place when things feel too much under the Childcare: Autism tasks list.
> 
> This is also written for The Golden Snitch Forum as an entry from Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic. This is a reply to Task # 66 Faculae - (object) ceiling lights.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 1,996
> 
> Anyway, this story started out as a drabble for Harmony & Co Facebook Group. The idea came from a random word generator but it seemed highly interesting so I decided to turn it into a short story combining different prompts from my forums. I've never done this before so I hope you like it.
> 
> As always, I love hearing your feedback.

**NIGHTSTAND GIRLFRIEND**

By: tweety-src-clt9

PROLOGUE

It's been a very stressful day at work. As the only new graduate of the Auror Academy to ever be granted senior status, all eyes were on him. Not only that, due to his defeat of Voldemort nearly four years ago, there was so much pressure on his shoulders. He was on top of his game in all of his missions as indicated by his astounding numbers of one hundred percent capture rates and zero casualties.

And then, this fiasco happened…

He led a team of five aurors on a wild goose chase to capture Antonin Dolohov, one of the last four Death Eaters still on the loose after Voldemort's death. When he received a lead regarding Dolohov's suspected whereabouts, with gritted teeth, he immediately informed the Head Auror and volunteered to lead the mission. Antonin _bloody_ Dolohov ranks the highest on his shit list because of what the bastard did to Hermione during their fifth year. So, this mission is damn personal to him.

Long story short, the mission was a complete failure. Turns out, whoever gave them the tip must have been _imperiused_ by Dolohov to lure them into a trap. When they arrived at the supposed hideout, he nearly lost a comrade because of the fire and explosion that greeted them as they searched the place. While he wasn't blamed for that incident, the anonymous smug letter that Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt received about the entrapment operation turned the tables against him.

The Head Auror, who had always been too strict and too stern with him, decided to punish him for his rash decision and poor judgment. So, he got called in this morning only to learn that he is suspended for one week. Of course, he's not the only auror to have ever gotten a suspension, but being the Man Who Conquered or whatever moniker the press is calling him now, he is certain that the papers will be making a headline out of his temporary dismissal from duty tomorrow morning.

He wanted to grump about the unfair treatment but he decided to just let it pass. Besides, at least he gets a week off work. He just feels frustrated that the Head Auror doesn't understand his predicament. This is Dolohov for Merlin's sake! Antonin _fucking_ Dolohov who almost killed the most important woman in his life many years ago. He would never feel at ease when that bastard is still hiding somewhere…

Sigh.

When he is feeling down, there are only two things that could keep him calm. One, a heart-to-heart talk with Hermione Granger, the smartest witch he has ever known. Or two, a feast at his favorite Thai restaurant. Since he cannot disturb Hermione right now because she is surely focused on her many projects at the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures, he's left with option number two.

So here he is... brisk-walking the familiar path towards the hidden Asian culinary gem he and Hermione have come across during one weekend they spent together two years after the war.

When he pushed the doorknob on the glass door, he smiled. There's just something about the _Xahar_ that makes anyone who enters feel happy and at home. The ceiling lights illuminate the cozy Southeast Asian restaurant through the lanterns strategically scattered above, which reminded him of the _Loi Krathong_ in Chiang Mai, that he and Hermione got to see during a side trip after successfully restoring her parents' memories.

" _Sawadee Ka!"_ A waitress wearing a modernized skirt and blouse combo made of Thai silk greeted cheerfully.

"Hello. Table for one, please."

" _Nay_ Potter, alone today? Where _Saw swy_ My-nee?" Mr. Amudee, the owner of _Xahar_ , greeted with a quick bow. Since they were regulars, they eventually befriended the owner and they even get special discounts. Mr. Amudee even calls Hermione _Saw swy_ which means 'beautiful girl'.

"She's at work. So, I'm alone. I need Pad thai noodles and your Satay platter _Nay_ Amudee," he grinned.

"Sit! Sit!" The owner escorted him to a table. Since it's still early, there are only five tables occupied.

" _Nay_ Amudee, I need you to make me happy today, so, I'll be having my usual and make the Satay a double order. If I can't finish them, I'll bring the leftovers for Hermione," he winked.

"You seem sad, _Nay_ Potter… How about I give free Thai Milk Tea? Make you happy, no?" The cheerful and stout man wiggled his eyebrows.

"Thank you, sir." He smiled which was returned by the owner before he rushed off to prepare his order. Mr. Amudee is the main chef of the restaurant and all the dishes were his signature recipes.

As he waited for his food, he glanced up at the ceiling lights once again. He loves this place very much. The food is bloody awesome, the owner and staff are super friendly, it's a muggle place so there's minimal chance of running into the wizarding press, and most importantly, this place reminds him of his first-ever vacation.

His mood is now significantly brighter ever since he entered the restaurant. The only thing that would make this early lunch even more special is if Hermione's here with him. _Oh well, I could always visit her flat later…_

"Harry? Is that you?" His happy thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very familiar voice that he's never heard in many years.

"Du – Dudley?" He gasped. This man looks like his cousin Dudley except he's not the fat bully he remembered.

"Yes, it's me," Dudley said awkwardly.

"Oh. Er, please sit… Sit," he gestured to the empty chair.

"You won't mind if Mum and I join you?"

"No! Of course, not! Please, sit," he reassured his cousin. Dudley took the seat across from him and his eyes looked around the restaurant.

"Mum should be around soon. She went straight to the loo as soon as we entered the restaurant," Dudley explained.

"You look good, Big D. I hardly recognized you," he tried to make small talk. Dudley chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks. Er, I was forced to lose weight when Dad died," his cousin sighed.

"Oh, I am so sorry – "

"Dudley? Ha- Harry?" His condolences were interrupted when he looked up and saw his Aunt Petunia standing a few feet away from them. His Aunt wore her hair longer now and she seemed to have aged so much. Also, her clothes were not as ostentatious as the ones she used to prefer when he was living at Privet Drive.

"Mum! Look who I found!" Dudley turned to his mother and beckoned her to join them. With a gobsmacked look on her face, Petunia Dursley slowly walked towards their table. She took the seat beside her son and watched Harry with a look of disbelief.

"Harry? It's been many years…"

"Hello, Aunt Petunia," he greeted with a kind smile. Despite all the harsh treatment he received from the Dursleys, he cannot help but pity his aunt. She looks so altered now. Her husband's death took a toll on her.

"Wow! You look good!" She said with amazement and he chuckled.

"Er, thanks." He honestly doesn't know how to respond to that.

" _Nay_ Potter, more guests I see," Mr. Amudee placed the complimentary appetizer on his table.

"Ah, yes. Can you please give my aunt and cousin a menu, _Nay_ Amudee," he smiled at the kind man.

"Why don't we just follow whatever it is that Harry ordered?" Dudley suggested and her mother nodded.

"Good idea! _Nay_ Potter knows what to order here ever since he and _Saw swy_ My-nee entered _Xahar_ while holding hands," Mr. Amudee teased with a knowing smirk. Harry only rolled his eyes. The restaurateur always jokes about his friendly relationship with Hermione. With a cheerful wave, he is off to the kitchens to make additional orders.

"My-nee?" Dudley asked.

"That's what Mr. Amudee calls Hermione," he explained.

"Oh! Yes, I remember! Hermione! You're drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend. The one with a picture on your nightstand," Dudley's eyes dawned with understanding. Harry gave out an awkward chuckle. Even up to this day, Dudley still believes his white lie about the nature of his relationship with Hermione.

"Ooh! Speaking of girlfriends, Dudley is getting married in six months," Aunt Petunia said happily.

"Congratulations Big D! Who's the unlucky girl?" He teased.

"Shut it, Potter!" Dudley played along and they shared a laugh. Harry doesn't know if it's the happy and tranquil vibe of _Xahar_ but oddly enough, he feels at ease and relaxed as he talks to his relatives.

"So, what have you been up to, Harry? The only thing we know is that thanks to you, the war amongst the _you know what_ has finally ended," Aunt Petunia leaned in and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Er, yes. That's right," he ruffled his already messy hair.

"Who would have thought? My skinny bespectacled cousin saving the world, eh?" Dudley teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I was left with no choice actually," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Harry – "

"No worries, Dud. It just feels so surreal sometimes. A lot of people died in that war," he explained. An awkward silence lingered on their table until Mr. Amudee returned with their orders.

"Enjoy!" Mr. Amudee grinned.

" _Khop Khun Kha!"_ He thanked the man before he beckoned his relatives to dig in.

"You speak Thai?" Dudley was shocked.

"No. Not really. Just the basics. Hermione taught me. We went to Thailand after the war," he shrugged.

"Tell me about this, Hermione... She seems special," Aunt Petunia pried.

"Mum! Harry's girlfriend looks bloody gorgeous as a teenager. I can't imagine what she looks like now. Potter, you are one lucky bastard!" Dudley smirked.

"Er, right. Yes, Hermione's brilliant," he agreed.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all come together and meet for dinner next weekend? You bring along your Hermione, Harry. And Dudley and I will bring Gemma, his fiancée. How's that sound?" Aunt Petunia suggested cheerfully.

"That's brilliant, mum. Except, I don't think Gemma would want to come. You know how she easily gets insecure of her looks and all," Dudley shrugged.

"Oh. Right. Well, it'll be just you and me then," Aunt Petunia sighed.

"You can come to our wedding, Harry. It's just, I think Gemma will get insecure once she sees Hermione. She used to suffer weight problems so she has confidence issues," Dudley explained.

"Oh. I see," he mused. _Shit! Potter, how will you get out of this?_

"I met her at the local gym. I was forced to do some part-time janitorial work to help Mum with the bills when Dad died. Long story, but anyway, I met her there. And we clicked," Dudley narrated.

"She sounds like a nice girl, Dud. I'm happy for you," he said sincerely. _At least Dudley has a real girlfriend,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Alright. That's settled. Let's meet here again next weekend. Saturday at seven in the evening for dinner," Aunt Petunia said and Dudley nodded eagerly.

"Sure. I'll tell Hermione," he agreed but deep inside he was screaming. _Fuck! What do I tell Hermione?_

Their early lunch went on splendidly. The food is excellent just like it always is and he felt connected with his relatives as they talked. Dudley matured after his father's death and he's no longer the big fat bully who tormented him. Aunt Petunia looks aged now but she seems friendlier. Maybe she only acted that way because of Uncle Vernon, he would never know. After all these years though, he finally felt comfortable around them.

The _Xahar_ is indeed an amazing place since despite having lunch with people he is uncomfortable with, he still felt happy. Also, it feels good to reconnect with his relatives despite their past.

He left the restaurant with a smile as he exchanged numbers with Dudley. The only problem is, how will he tell Hermione that he needs her to pretend as his hot brilliant girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Xahar - food
> 
> Loi Krathong - Thai Lantern Festival
> 
> Nay - Mister
> 
> Saw swy - beautiful girl
> 
> Sawadee Ka - Hello
> 
> Khop Khun Kha - thank you
> 
> I love Thai food and Thai culture since I'm from Southeast Asia. I hope you learned something about Thailand from this chapter.


	2. The Beautiful Hidden Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the impromptu lunch with the Dursleys, Harry removes the hidden picture on his nightstand at the master bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place. Upon seeing the picture, he remembers the photographer and how it came to his possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> This chapter is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. This is a reply to Charms: The Patronus Charm – Task # 1 (Write about someone with an unhealthy obsession).
> 
> This is also written for The Golden Snitch Forum as an entry from Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic. This is a reply to the Challenge, Through the Universe: Task # 57 Electromagnetic Radiation – (setting) Grimmauld Place
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 2,658

**NIGHTSTAND GIRLFRIEND**

By: tweety-src-clt9

The Beautiful Hidden Picture

Harry Potter apparated to the main hall of 12 Grimmauld Place. Despite receiving the news that he's suspended from Auror duty for one week, he feels much lighter after enjoying his go-to comfort food in the _Xahar._ Aside from that, this day turned out to be a surprising one when he ran into his relatives.

Who would have thought that he would run into his cousin Dudley and his Aunt Petunia in his haven of Asian culinary delights during the day he encounters his first professional failure? It may seem ironic but he honestly feels a mixture of happiness and nervousness upon meeting the Dursleys once again.

On one hand, he felt happy to at least get reconnected with his last remaining blood relations. Even if his memories of living at Number Four Privet Drive weren't blissful, he still felt grateful that they didn't throw him out the door as a baby left on their doorstep. Also, he reckons that his mum would want him to try and reach out to his Aunt Petunia. Since he loves his mother very much, he wants to maintain whatever renewed connection he has with the Dursleys since he recalls from Snape's memories that the Evans girls were close to one another as children. Besides, since Uncle Vernon's dead, he noticed the positive change in his aunt and cousin's attitude. Aunt Petunia is now friendlier and well, more open to discussing about his life in the wizarding world, and Dudley is no longer the bully who leads a gang that makes ' _Harry Hunting_ ' some sort of game.

He also felt bad for the Dursleys when they exchanged stories about what happened in their lives through the years. He learned that after Uncle Vernon's death they were surrounded by debt due to his many corrupt transactions while working at _Grunnings_. So, ninety percent of the insurance money was confiscated by the company. Furthermore, they were even forced to sell their house just to make ends meet.

Dudley then talked about how he was forced to toughen up and to act mature after his father's death. Dudley Dursley always aspired to be like his father, Vernon, but after finding out the truth, he's so ashamed of himself and his actions. Also, his so-called friends abandoned him when they lost everything. Just so he could send himself into a community college to take short courses, he worked his arse off as a janitor for a local gym where he met his fiancée Gemma, while doing shifts in a nearby diner across the school.

When he was younger, he used to amuse himself with daydreams of finally getting his revenge on the Dursleys. But now that it happened, he does feel sad for them. It seems that the wheel of fortune keeps on turning and turning indeed. Before, the Dursleys were so bloody happy. They were a picture of what is to them – a normal family. But now, they're struggling financially and they are picking up the pieces of Uncle Vernon's mistakes.

And then there's him... Harry Potter for the last seventeen years of his life has only known pain, suffering, and larger than life problems. After the war, he had everything he could ever want. _Well, almost everything…_

He had a solid group of friends who love him like family, properties all around the world, loads of money, a stable and rewarding career, and most of all, he had Teddy Lupin and Hermione Granger. Little Teddy is a person who inspires him to be a better version of himself just so he could be a good role model and father figure to his godson. Meanwhile, Hermione is the light of his life who keeps him grounded all the time.

So, his random meeting with the Dursleys is a blessing because it makes him see and appreciate the life that he has now. Seeing his relatives reminded him of how much his life had changed for the better. Talking to them and being in their presence reminded him as to why all the trials he faced in the past is all worth it. He realized that he had a lot to be thankful for.

Everything would have turned out perfectly if only Mr. Amudee didn't mention Hermione. That's the only problem he faced during his unexpected encounter with the Dursleys. The kind and friendly Thai restaurateur just had to bring in his best friend into the conversation which triggered Dudley's memories.

Because of his deep contemplations about the events this morning, he did not notice that his feet carried him towards the master bedroom. As he sat on his large king-sized bed, he carefully pulled the knob on the drawer of his nightstand.

Upon seeing the beautiful picture he always keeps hidden after he wakes up every morning, he smiled…

After all these years, this picture still feels like a dream to him...

It was a zoomed-in picture of Hermione Granger walking down the Hogwarts Grand Staircase during the Yule Ball. She looks so breathtakingly beautiful in her periwinkle robes with her hair pinned elegantly to her side forming an elegant coiffure.

It's become a habit of his to always hide Hermione's picture after he wakes up so in case she comes to enter his room during visits, she won't see the evidence of his secret.

As he traced Hermione's face on the glass, he whispered, "Thank you for taking this picture, Colin." He looked up to offer a silent prayer to his fallen friend. A brave young man who admired him to the point of obsession that he keeps on following him around with a camera. Looking at the picture again, his mind drifted to the memory of how he came into possession of the picture…

_Two weeks after the Yule Ball, Harry is faced with a dilemma. His problem is the fact that he can't reconcile Hermione Granger, his bushy-haired best friend, to the Hermione Granger who looked like an angelic princess in her periwinkle robes._

_He had to admit that when he saw Hermione walking down the stairs, at first, he didn't recognize her. And then, she waved at him and his jaw dropped. When he realized that it was his best friend, he mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. Why didn't he ever think of asking her to go to the ball with him? If he went with her, he would surely relax and have fun. But no! He's a stupid idiot! So, she attended the ball with Viktor Krum instead. And bloody Viktor looked so smug knowing that the belle of the ball was on his arm._

_He had to admit that as he saw Hermione walk down the stairs, his heart pounded heavily in his chest. Even Cho Chang, the girl he fancied, never made his heart race like that. So, he knew... On that night, he had a crush on Hermione Granger._

_Things went downhill when Ron had to go and do his typical signature Weasley rant. That was another problem that he noticed. If he fancied Hermione, who Ron also fancies, and given that Hermione walked away in a huff when Ron tried to ask her to the ball as a last resort, then there must be something going on between them. If Ron and Hermione liked each other, then he shouldn't intervene with his best friends' happiness._

_Furthermore, aside from the potential rivalry with Ron, he still is on the process of understanding his feelings for Hermione. Sure, she made his heartbeat fast during the ball, but the next day, when she faced him in her typical Hermione clothes, she's just his kind and brilliant best friend once again._

_Since he was so busy thinking about his feelings, he did not notice where his feet were taking him. And then, he heard Hermione's name angrily murmured by someone so he halted._

_To his surprise, it was the Creevey brothers and a Gryffindor third-year girl arguing about something._

" _Colin! I know you're obsessed with everything Harry Potter and all that, but honestly! Your creepy stalking through your pictures is just so weird now. How would you think Hermione would feel if she knew that you were taking pictures of her without her knowledge?" The girl hissed._

_Colin is taking creepy pictures of Hermione, he thought angrily as his fist clenched in anger. He took a deep calming breath as he continued to listen in on the conversation. Hermione always reminded him to keep calm before striking, so he is making good use of that advice now._

" _But it's not a bad picture!" Colin insisted._

" _Well yes! But think about it from a girl's perspective. You're like a crazy stalker," the girl argued._

" _I'm not!"_

" _Yeah!" Dennis Creevey supported his older brother. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course, Dennis would agree with his brother since it was Colin who turned the younger Creevey into a big Harry Potter fanatic._

" _Look, I'm just saying that while your pictures are great because you do have talent, taking them without permission from people is so offensive and rude."_

_Damn right, he mentally cheered the feisty Gryffindor girl._

" _Hey! My pictures will be super important. One day, when people will write about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, they will come to me for my pictures," Colin said pompously and Dennis nodded in support._

" _What do you mean?" The girl asked with an eyebrow raised._

" _I mean, when Harry and Hermione become the Wizarding World's Power Couple, then I would be the first person who has an exclusive collection of their pictures. Also, I could gift my pictures to them during their wedding," Colin said smugly._

_Harry blushed at Colin's insinuation._

_Me, marry Hermione, someday? That doesn't sound so bad if only she liked me like that. But it seems she prefers Ron over me, he thought._

" _Whatever romantic delusions you have in your head, the fact remains that you are bloody obsessed with taking pictures at the expense of invading the privacy of other people!" He could hear the exasperation in the girl's voice. They must have been arguing about this topic for quite a while._

" _They're just pictures," Dennis retorted for his brother._

" _Honestly! You have a picture of Harry Potter with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and you think that's normal?" The girl stomped her foot in frustration._

_Colin took a photo of me in just a towel, he was aghast. That's it! I must put a stop to this obsession now! What if Colin takes an incriminating photo of Hermione next?_

_He walked with a determined stride and a frown on his face as he approached the arguing trio._

" _Harry!" Colin exclaimed happily before his face panicked and he hurriedly hid his hands behind his back._

" _Colin, once and for all, please! Stop taking pictures of me and most especially Hermione," he said calmly but the three younger Gryffindors could feel his underlying anger._

" _But – "_

" _Don't you dare deny it, Colin. I listened in to your conversation," he extended a hand so that he could have the pictures._

" _I'm sorry, Harry," Colin was on the verge of tears._

" _Look, I'm just like you, alright? Just a struggling student here, 'is all. Hermione's the special one since she's brilliant. But the point is, your friend here is right. It's not normal behavior to take random pictures of people without asking permission. It's stalker behavior. Do you want to be called a stalker?" He explained._

" _O – okay. I just really idolize you and Hermione," Colin muttered as he wiped a stray tear away._

" _Don't cry, Colin. I just want you to understand how I feel about the pictures. I heard you have a picture of me dressed in nothing but a towel. How would you feel if I do that to you without your consent? What if a girl did that to you? Wouldn't you be angry?" He stated and then he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair._

" _Here you go, Harry. I'm so sorry. If you want, I can tell Hermione – "_

" _No! Don't tell Hermione about this. She'll explode on you. Trust me, mate. You do not and I repeat DO NOT want Hermione Granger to get angry at you," he intervened. In as much as he wants to stop Colin's fixation on him and Hermione just because Colin had fanciful ideas that he'll marry Hermione someday, he doesn't want the excitable third year to face the wrath of Mt. Granger._

" _Oh... Alright. Here are the pictures," Colin removed his hands from his back and handed him a thick pile of photos._

_The picture on top made his eyes widen in surprise. On the picture was a zoomed-in photo of Hermione Granger going down the stairs during the Yule Ball. If she looked so beautiful in person, in this picture she looked ethereal... It's like she's just a figment of human imagination on what an angel would look like._

" _Wow," he whispered. Colin and Dennis' giggles interrupted his thorough inspection of the photo. He blushed at the knowing grins from the three Gryffindors._

" _Doesn't she look beautiful?" Colin asked._

" _Yes... Yes, she does," no point in denying it anyway._

" _You can have the pictures if you want," Colin grinned. He looked around to make sure that no one else could hear them. Seeing that the coast was clear, he whispered to the trio._

" _I'll keep Hermione's picture along with the embarrassing ones. Like my towel photo. The rest, I'll give them back to you Colin. You have to promise me though, no more taking pictures without asking permission from people," he looked into Colin's eyes so the younger boy could see that he was serious about his request._

" _Yes, Harry! I promise!" Colin promised._

" _Okay. Good!" He inserted Hermione's picture in his robe's inner pocket. After that, he quickly scanned the pile and he only saw the need to keep the towel photo. The rest of the pile, he handed back to the overzealous photographer._

" _Thanks for not getting super mad at me, Harry," Colin said shyly. He fought the desire to roll his eyes. Colin Creevey would always be one of his most ardent fans._

" _Alright, you three! This will be our little secret... Remember Colin, if you don't want Hermione to be mad at you, never tell her about the pictures," he reminded._

" _Okay, Harry."_

_With a nod, he turned to leave the trio but then Colin called him so he faced them again._

" _Yes, Colin?"_

" _Can I be your wedding photographer when you marry Hermione Granger?" Colin had a pleading look in his eyes. Dennis followed his brother's example._

" _Er, why don't you focus on taking pictures of places and things first," he suggested._

" _Oh, I see… I'll promise to keep on practicing so that when your wedding comes, I'll be ready," with a cheerful wave, Colin continued to chat with his brother and their friend._

_Merlin! Colin Creevey is someone weird indeed, he shook his head in exasperation as he left. He remembers that he is bound to meet Hermione for a study session in the library so that they could crack the secret to his golden egg. With that in mind, he quickened his pace..._

As his mind returned to the present, he sighed. It's such a shame that Colin died and he could no longer continue his dreams of being a world-famous photographer in both the wizarding and muggle community.

He gently placed Hermione's picture on his nightstand before standing up to take a quick shower.

_How and when should I tell Hermione about the dinner with the Dursleys? Do I come clean and ask her to pretend to be my girlfriend? Or do I wing it and convince her to just attend with me? Or maybe she'll help me think of an excuse as to why she cannot make it to dinner so I can go alone…_


	3. The Innocent Nightstand Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to not lose face in front of Dudley, he admits the reason as to why he specifically needed Hermione to be his pretend girlfriend for the upcoming dinner with his relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. This is a reply to Games & Sports: Party Games – Task # 2 (Write about someone confessing something for the first time).
> 
> This is also written for The Golden Snitch Forum as an entry from Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic. This is a reply to Task # 93 Liberation – (word) liberate.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 2,396
> 
> The chapters for this story will be 3,500 words at most since it's part of the writing challenge to maintain a specific range.

**NIGHTSTAND GIRLFRIEND**

By: tweety-src-clt9

The Innocent Nightstand Girlfriend

Harry knew that the sooner he got Hermione on board about the scheduled dinner with Dudley and his Aunt Petunia at their favorite Thai restaurant, _Xahar,_ he will be able to formulate a better game plan. Really! It's just a simple problem, but well, when did he ever keep things uncomplicated? It could only go two ways. One, the easy route is to just come clean and admit to Dudley that he just pretended that Hermione is his girlfriend because of teenage angst and pettiness. Or, he could go the hard route which means that he must find a sneaky way to convince his female best friend to play along and help him keep up with the pretense.

Since he was Harry James Potter, bloody Boy Who Lived, slayer of Voldemort blah blah blah… naturally, he's decided on going with option two. He is determined to do anything just so Hermione would accompany him to dinner. After all, even if he and Dudley had come a long way from their petty and immature teenage years, he still cannot allow himself to lose face in front of Big D.

So, despite all the curious stares that follow him on his long walk towards the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures, where Hermione's office is at, he trudged on. He could bloody ignore all the staring and the whispers even if he had to admit that it's rather annoying. Honestly! So, he got a one-week suspension. Big deal! He's here at the ministry to see Hermione and not to make a protest on the Head Auror's harsh sanction. He could only hope that the _Daily Prophet_ would not sensationalize his visit to the ministry this morning.

If he would read a headline speculating about his alleged visit to contest his suspension tomorrow morning, then he's going to file a restraining order against Rita Skeeter and the rest of the bloody newspaper that she works for. Because really, is the fact that he got suspended even newsworthy?

At last, he finally reached the main door of Hermione's department. With a knock on the door, he waited. The person who opened the door was the department's secretary. He inwardly cringed. This witch is a bloody fangirl that every time he sees her, she lowers her neckline and bats her eyelashes at him.

"Oh! Hello, Auror Potter," the secretary said in a sultry voice that is truly painful to his ears because it sounded like an annoying shrill.

"Er, hi. I'm here to see Ms. Hermione Granger," he was direct to the point since he doesn't have the patience to tolerate her weak attempts at flirting.

"Oh… Well, just knock on her door," came the muttered reply. With a nod, he walked towards his best friend's office.

With three knocks, he waited for Hermione's answer.

"Please come in," she said.

The sight that greeted him was so adorably familiar that it gave him a sense of nostalgia. Hermione Granger was sitting behind her desk busily reading a long scroll of parchment. She had a quill on one hand as she occasionally writes notes on what he could only assume is another case she's working on. He was so proud that his idealistic and passionate best friend is now making a difference in her efforts to liberate and achieve equal rights for sentient beings and other magical creatures.

With her wild curly hair haphazardly tucked in a bun, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and the way she is nibbling on her bottom lip, he could tell that this case is another important one. But then again, Hermione Granger is the rising star of her department so the most crucial cases always fall on her lot. Since she is so focused on her work, she didn't even look up to see who was the person who entered her office.

"How is the future Minister of Magic doing this fine morning?" He said cheekily.

"Harry!" She gasped.

"Sorry. Just had to," he smirked which earned him a signature 'Granger Glare'. If he was anybody else, it should be interpreted as a sign that they should prepare to run for the hills. But well since he's Harry bloody Potter, he finds 'Granger Glares' quite cute.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Her right eyebrow raised aristocratically.

"Well Ms. Granger, it's nearing lunchtime and I decided to treat my favorite witch given that I'm on vacation," the last word was emphasized with air quotes.

He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from chuckling when Hermione let go of her scroll and tucked her chin over her joined hands as she gave him a penetrating look. It reminded him of Headmistress McGonagall… _Well, a much younger and a ridiculously hotter version of the stern Iron Lady of Hogwarts._

He could feel his eyes sparkling with mischief as he met her stern gaze. Showing no sign that he's backing down, Hermione sighed and he mentally did a victory dance.

"What do you really want Harry? Why are you buttering me up with lunch invites?"

"I'm offended that you ask that, 'Mione. Some best friend you are," he snorted.

"Just kidding, Potter! My! My! Aren't we sensitive this fine morning?" She retorted smartly and he pouted. In the battle of wits, no one could ever beat the Brightest Witch of the Age. _Really! Who could ever go against her nearly eidetic memory, sharp tongue, and witty mind?_ Hermione Granger is cursed with every man's weakness – her astounding brilliance. That's one of the reasons why even if there are so many blokes, at the ministry or everywhere she goes, who are highly interested in her, they always chicken out at the last minute. _Sadly, I'm one of those cowards…_

"Accompany me during the first full workday of my suspension? Your best friend needs someone to commiserate with. This is a milestone for me. My first professional failure as an auror," he feigned sadness. _Hopefully, guilt-tripping her would make her more pliable to his schemes of asking her to be his pretend girlfriend…_

"Oh. I guess I could come to lunch with you," he could hear the sympathy and understanding in her voice. He felt bad for manipulating her to comply with his whims but he honestly can't lose face in front of Dudley. His male ego just can't allow that to happen. _Besides, maybe if our 'pretend girlfriend operation' succeeds, Hermione might want to make it permanent…_

Hermione stood up from her seat and to his delight, she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. He turned around so they could hug each other. _Hermione's hugs are so addicting…_ It feels good to have someone genuinely care about him.

"Everything will be okay, Harry. We all have bad days at work. It's normal. So, don't you worry. Besides, you are the best auror in the ministry because even if you had no training yet, you selflessly did your best to stop the war. Who cares what they think? Rita could write whatever she likes in the bloody Prophet! To me, you're the best auror and my hero. Always…" She whispered against his chest.

His heart swelled in happiness upon hearing her words of encouragement. Hermione's unwavering faith in him just makes him feel like he could do absolutely anything he sets his mind to just as long as she always believes that he could.

"Thanks, Hermione," he whispered.

"Anytime," she chuckled as she let him go.

"So… lunch?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Come on!" She extended a hand which he immediately accepted with a big grin on his face.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Maybe we could just go to that bistro a couple of blocks outside of Diagon Alley?"

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"You're paying, Potter," she huffed playfully.

"As you wish, my lady," he winked and they laughed as they left her office hand in hand.

* * *

As they waited for their orders to be brought to them, Harry decided that it's now time to cut to the chase. He had already buttered up Hermione by giving her sincere compliments during their walk towards the bistro, he also tried the guilt-tripping tactic in her office, and he's going all out by treating her to lunch. So, he should just tell her right away before he loses the nerve to ask for this weird favor. He took one sip of his wine before diving right in…

"Hermione, could you do me a favor?" he pouted.

"Hmmm?" Hermione raised an eyebrow after swallowing her dainty piece of chicken nuggets. It's amusing the way she always cuts her food into little bite-sized portions. Her need to keep things organized is so evident even in the most mundane things.

"Dudley and Aunt Petunia invited me for dinner," he fidgeted.

"What?" She was aghast. His statement surprised her so much that she almost banged her spoon on her plate. Given how strictly she upholds table manners, it's an indicator of how shocked she is.

"I got an invite from them yesterday. I ran into them at the _Xahar._ You know how it's my go-to place whenever I feel down… Anyway, come with me, please Hermione," his voice pleading her to succumb to his request.

"Is there a catch?" Her face contorted in a funny way indicating that she knew she should be wary about something.

"I need you to pretend as my hot brilliant girlfriend," his puppy dog eyes on full blast.

"Why?" Her voice sounded rather high-pitched since she clearly didn't expect his odd request.

"They always told me no one is going to love me… So…" He left his statement hanging and he feigned a look of sadness.

"Harry, I'm flattered and all, but shouldn't you go with someone, er, hotter," she said the last word with air quotes.

He gulped. How's he gonna explain that he had always kept her picture on his nightstand at Privet Drive while bragging to Dudley that she was his girlfriend?

"Hermione, you're a bloody gorgeous witch! You should have more confidence in yourself," he tried to convince her of a truth that he's known ever since the night of the Yule Ball.

Seeing the panicked look in his eyes, she only raised an eyebrow and gave him her 'don't you dare lie to me Harry Potter or else' look. _Time to come clean, Potter… You should have known that nothing gets past the Brightest Witch of the Age who also happens to be your closest friend at that!_

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you the truth," he muttered. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the confession he's about to make.

"This ought to be good," she gave him a patient look.

He took a deep calming breath and then he swallowed his words because of uncontrollable nerves. He's kept this secret since the summer before their fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Ibraggedyouaremygirlfriend!"

"Pardon me?"

"I said… I – I… er, I bragged you're my, er, girlfriend," he eventually said the words loud and clear. Too loud actually, since his voice attracted some of the patrons in the bistro. _Thank Merlin this is a muggle area!_

"You bragged that I am your girlfriend?" She exclaimed.

"Shhh!" They were attracting amused looks from the people sitting near their table.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Anyway, could you expound as to why you bragged that I am your girlfriend?" She asked in a calmer voice.

"It's a long story and we got less time. You have to go back to the ministry soon... The point is, it's just some petty teenage boy ego at play. Dudley was making fun of me and your name is the first thing I blurted out," he evaded from explaining the entire truth. Technically, this explanation is correct although it's incomplete.

"I see… so, how can I help?" She said after a few minutes.

"Yes!" He raised a fist in joy.

"Harry!" She hissed admonishingly as her eyes indicated the amused eavesdroppers.

"Right, sorry," this time it's his turn to apologize for his outburst.

"What do I need to do to help? In as much as I find the teenage ego petty, I wouldn't want you to lose face in front of the Dursleys. I'm still angry about the way they treated you years ago – "

"Hermione, just let it – "

"Harry, you may not tell us the full story but I could only imagine how badly they treated you. So, if by pretending to be your girlfriend helps you in a way, then I bloody will do that!" There was passion and determination in her voice as her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with anger towards his relatives and her desire to help him. _You'd so nail the part of being my pretend hot brilliant girlfriend, Hermione… If only it's not just a pretense…_

"Thank you, Hermione!" He was truly grateful for her support in this crazy ploy of his.

"You're welcome. Now tell me… What profile should I portray again?" He could tell that she's so enthusiastic to help him just like she always does. If she helped him defeat Voldemort then he could already tell that she will commit her one hundred and ten percent to being his pretend girlfriend.

_How about you be my girlfriend for real?_ The daring and bolder side of his brain said.

"Er, well, Dudley thinks you're drop-dead gorgeous so – "

"Hmmm… I guess I have to buy the right dress for that part. Have my hair and makeup done… Maybe a spa trip," she ranted the things she thinks she must do.

"You don't need to do that Hermione. You're – "

"Harry, I need to be the hot brilliant girlfriend, remember? I got the brilliant part covered. Just let me focus on the being 'hot' part," she insisted.

"But you're – "

"No buts, Potter. I got this!"

"Oh, alright," he sighed. _Honestly, Hermione! You're already bloody hot just by being yourself... If you exerted just a tinge of effort, Dudley's eyes might seriously pop out,_ he mused.

Oh well! At least he's already convinced Hermione to help him in his scheme. Also, he might have confessed some parts of the reason as to why she specifically needed to be his pretend girlfriend, but more importantly, the real reason, the even deeper one, he still managed to keep it a secret…


	4. The Lies He Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried about the unexpected mishaps that occurred just a few hours before his scheduled dinner with the Dursleys, he remembers how this whole lie started many years ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> This chapter is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. This is a reply to Arts & Crafts: Artists in the Arts & Crafts Movement – Task # 3 (Write about someone being overshadowed)
> 
> This is also written for The Golden Snitch Forum as an entry from Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic. This is a reply to Task # 112 Molecular Cloud – (color) cream
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 3,130

**NIGHTSTAND GIRLFRIEND**

By: tweety-src-clt9

The Lies He Told

It's already six in the evening and Harry Potter is pacing all around the master bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place. Saturday has finally come and in an hour, he is scheduled to meet the Dursleys at the _Xahar._ Truth be told, he is bloody nervous about this meeting. So many things could go wrong during their upcoming dinner. One, he's worried that the Dursleys would immediately see through his and Hermione's charade. Two, little Teddy Lupin will have to accompany them during dinner because Andromeda has an impromptu appointment. While he loves the little tyke very much, he's going to have a hard time reining in Teddy's talkativeness. What if Teddy blurts out that Auntie 'Mione is just Uncle Harry's best friend?

Since Teddy was still in the shower, his mind drifted back to his after-lunch visit to Ron and Luna…

* * *

_With Teddy settled on his hip and the little tyke's arms wrapped around his neck, Harry apparated the both of them to the Lovegood-Weasley house at St. Ottery Catchpole. When they landed outside an oddly structured three-story house that reminded him of a hybrid mix of the Burrow and the Rookery, he glanced at Teddy and the boy understood his look. Teddy excitedly knocked on his Uncle Ron and Auntie Luna's home._

_After waiting for a few minutes, the door is finally opened by a clearly tired and disgruntled Ron. Harry bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing at the look on his best mate's face._

" _Whadda you want?" His ginger best friend said grumpily._

" _Good afternoon to you too Ron," he snorted._

" _Shut it, Potter! You don't understand babies and witches who just gave birth," Ron huffed as he beckoned them inside._

" _Oh… So, it's that kind of problem. I thought we interrupted your couple time," he said the last two words with a playful leer which earned him a smack on the chest._

" _Just because you're suffering from blue balls because you can't bloody ask our female best friend out, doesn't mean you can joke about my non-existent couple time. Honestly! Witches are just so mean after giving birth," Ron retorted._

" _I don't know what you're talking about mate," he feigned ignorance because if he showed any sign that Ron was on to something, then his secret feelings for Hermione will be discovered by someone else._

" _Why don't you put Teddy down on that couch over there. After that, you and I will have our long overdue talk in the kitchen," the serious look in Ron's eyes made him gulp._

" _Teddy, why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll conjure some toys for you. Uncle Ron and I will just go talk, okay? Just tell us if you need anything," he looked at the little boy who nodded with a grin. Setting Teddy on the couch, he conjured a toy unicorn and a ball for his godson before he followed Ron to the kitchen._

" _Anything to drink, mate?" Ron asked and he shook his head._

" _Before we start talking, I need to tell you the reason why I'm here," he started._

" _Alright. Go ahead," Ron nodded._

" _Can you and Luna watch over Teddy for me this afternoon? Hermione and I have dinner plans with the Dursleys this evening – "_

" _Hold it! You! You and Hermione have dinner plans with the bloody Dursleys? How? Why? Explain!" Ron was aghast. His penchant for histrionics on display._

_He sighed. Might as well explain his current situation the shortest way possible. If not, Ron would just keep on pestering him._

" _I got suspended for a week because of a false lead cum trap by Antonin fucking Dolohov. Feeling upset, I went to that Thai place Hermione and I discovered. Anyway, I ran into Dudley and Aunt Petunia there. We shared a table. The owner of the restaurant commented something about Hermione so, Dudley remembered that she's my girlfriend – "_

" _Wait! Wait! Stop! Hermione's your girlfriend? Since when?" Ron interrupted. His eyes sparkling with mischief and excitement._

" _No, you dolt! He just thinks she's my girlfriend," he rolled his eyes._

" _But why Hermione of all people?" Ron inquired._

" _What's wrong with Hermione?" His voice louder than normal and he had a frown on his face. Ron gave a slight chill as he felt the raw power emanating from the Man Who Conquered._

" _Relax there, Mr. Hermione's Savior. I'm just saying that there are so many girls who want you. Why did your cousin think that our best friend, Hermione, is your girlfriend?" Ron told him. Harry felt sheepish at his near outburst. As he came into maturity, and with the Horcrux in his scar completely gone, his magic intensified to epic proportions._

" _Sorry. You know how I get when it comes to her," he muttered as his cheeks heated up._

" _I know, mate. You're so bloody sensitive when it comes to Hermione. You know, George, Neville, and Percy have been saying that a lot of blokes at the ministry or they know someone who knows someone… Whatever! The point is, there are a lot of blokes who want to ask her out but they're just bloody scared of you. Some sort of protective wall you have around her or that sort of stuff," Ron explained._

" _What are you talking about? Protective wall? I don't know what that means," he snorted. Deep inside, he was seething. Who the fuck are those blokes that have the balls to actually fancy my Hermione?_

' _Well she's not really yours is she, Potter?', came the sarcastic voice in his head._

" _Mate, this conversation is gonna be so much easier if only you admit to yourself that you fancy the pants, well skirts since she wears those tight muggle skirt things, anyway, you fancy our best friend, the know-it-all Brightest Witch of the Age, Hermione Jean Granger," Ron said with a knowing look. His lips forming a smug smirk._

" _Is it really that obvious?" He sighed. Might as well admit it since Ron wouldn't believe his denials. That's one major problem if a person knows you for most of your life – you could never lie to them._

"A _h, yes it is! Bloody obvious if you ask me!" Ron exclaimed. He can't believe that Ronald 'Emotional Range of A Teaspoon' Weasley figured out his feelings for Hermione._

_He gave Ron a challenging look. His brow raised as if to ask, really mate?_

" _Oh, alright! So, Luna may have hinted it to me here and there. But I eventually figured it out," Ron huffed._

" _Of course, you would," he said with disbelief and Ron glared at him._

" _Anyway, carry on with your story…" Ron ordered with a hand gesture that indicated for him to continue and he rolled his eyes._

" _Well I would if only you'd stop interrupting me," he snorted._

" _Touchy! Touchy!" Ron teased._

" _Do you wanna know the story or not?"_

" _Fine. Carry on, Mr. I'm so brave I saved the world but I can't ask my best friend out," Ron snorted._

" _Okay… You can't tell anybody about this okay? Even Luna? You promise?" He looked into Ron's eyes so that his best mate could see that he's absolutely serious._

" _Yes! Yes! I promise," Ron gestured for him to carry on._

" _Summer before fifth year I got tired of Dudley saying I was gay. So, I blurted out Hermione's my girlfriend," he admitted._

" _But why Hermione of all people?"_

" _Er, Colin took a picture of her going down the stairs at the Yule Ball. And well, er, I sort of asked to keep the picture," he added._

" _Harry, since when have you fancied Hermione?"_

" _Er, at the Yule Ball… and then it's on and off… She's my best friend and she fancied you over me… And well, she's just so – "_

" _You fancied her ever since our fourth year and you still haven't got the bloody balls to ask her out even until now? What are you, sixteen? You're Harry bloody Potter for Merlin's sake! You could have any woman you want!"_

" _She's not just any woman, Ron. This is Hermione we're talking about. She's so special… She's perfect! Why would she want me?" He said sadly._

" _Good lord! Take a seat, Potter! It's time we seriously talk about this," Ron pointed to a stool by the kitchen counters. He obeyed his best mate's command and waited patiently. When Ron remained quiet and just sat on the opposite stool looking at him, he got annoyed._

" _Honestly mate, if you can't babysit Teddy for me, we better go. I still have to prepare for dinner," he whined._

" _Harry, don't you ever wonder why Hermione and I never got together after the war?" Ron's question halted all his protests._

" _Er, well, I do wonder that yes. But I reckon it's none of my business," he muttered._

" _You're the reason why, Harry."_

" _What? Me? Why?"_

" _Harry, you have always been the center of Hermione's world ever since you jumped on that mountain troll's back just for her –"_

" _I don't understand –"_

" _Don't be stupid Harry! No one else comes close to you in Hermione's eyes… If she'll go out with anyone, it would always be you… You stupid cowardly moron! Just bloody ask the girl out and I'll be godfather to your brilliant bushy-haired green-eyed Quidditch playing sprogs," Ron exclaimed._

" _But – "_

" _Look, Harry, I used to be jealous of you, you know. I felt that I was always in your shadow. You seemed to have everything I want. Money, fame, witches after you, and most importantly, Hermione. You had the affection of the one witch I used to want the most… But then, after the locket Horcrux, and you said she's just like a sister to you, I knew you were lying. Fast forward to when you were off to go face death at Voldemort's hand, she volunteered to go with you and told her to stay. I saw the look in your face… So, I knew… I would always be overshadowed by you. Even if I wanted her, I could never – "_

" _Ron, I never wanted to come between you and Hermione – "_

" _Look, mate, you didn't do that. It's always been me who's come between you two. I'm meant to be with Luna. And you and Hermione are meant to be together... Now all you have to do is to get your bloody act together and say this, 'Hi Hermione, I fancied you like crazy ever since our fourth year. Marry, er, go out with me'. See, simple?" Ron ended his heartfelt words with a joke._

" _Ron! I can't just say that!" He was aghast._

" _Well if only you'd get your bloody act together, then you can. Anyway, sorry mate, I can't watch Teddy since I have a baby and Luna to care for. Just bring the little man to dinner mate. That way, all three of you could be like a perfect little family in front of the bloody Dursleys," Ron winked conspiratorially and he rolled his eyes._

" _You're not taking this seriously Ron," he huffed._

" _What? Of course, I'm serious! This is the perfect chance to show off to that fatso cousin and that stuck up and snotty Aunt. Besides, this could be your chance to show Hermione that you look good together as a couple. Maybe she'll be the one to take initiative and ask your cowardly arse out, eh?" Ron insisted._

" _For what it's worth Ron, I'm sorry that I ever made you feel overshadowed," he said sincerely._

" _I know mate. And I'm sorry that you feel you had to hold back your feelings for Hermione just to spare me," Ron clapped him on the back._

* * *

As he heard the splashing of the water from the ensuite bathroom, his mind is brought back to the present. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it's now ten minutes past six. Even if they could apparate to the location, he wanted to arrive on time. The Dursleys were big on being punctual after all.

"Ted? You alright over there? You almost done?" He called to the little boy.

"I'm fine Uncle Harry. I'll be done soon!" Teddy yelled back.

He looked at the mirror and checked his appearance. Since Hermione would go all out for this dinner in playing her role as his hot brilliant girlfriend, he opted to do his best to compliment her look. He's wearing a black coat paired with black trousers, a thin black tie, and the look is complemented by black leather loafers. The only contrast to his entirely black ensemble is the black and white checkered shirt he wore underneath the coat. He's going for a semi-formal vibe. This set of formal wear is conceptualized by Hermione a year ago for the annual Remembrance Ball organized by the ministry.

Adjusting his tie once again and dusting the imaginary lint on his coat, his eyes glazed on his dinner clothes. He wanted to impress the Dursleys. He felt the strong urge to show them that he's not the young boy they used to belittle. More importantly, he needed to look good for Hermione, his nightstand girlfriend, who he honestly wants to be his real girlfriend soon. He reckons that Ron's right. It's now time for him to man up and own up to his feelings.

"Uncle Harry, I'm done!" Teddy announced as he exited the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel. His turquoise-blue hair changing colors.

"Good job, Teddy-o! Now, what are the reminders for this dinner again?" He said playfully. He already briefed his godson about their little charade so he just had to check if the little boy remembers.

"You and Auntie 'Mione are dating. You love each other like boyfriend and girlfriend… Although I don't understand. Don't you love Auntie 'Mione anyway?" Teddy tapped a finger on his chin.

"Of course, I do. But she doesn't know that yet. Anyway, just pretend she's my girlfriend and we're all good, okay?" He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Okay, Uncle Harry! Please spell my hair now so that muggles can't see the changing colors," Teddy grinned. Harry waved his wand all over Teddy's head. When the spell was done, he smiled. Everything's all set. His godson just has to go and change.

"Do you need help changing, bud?"

"No, Uncle Harry. I can do it! Auntie 'Mione taught me what to wear for fancy things," Teddy said cheekily before running to his bedroom. He could only laugh at his godson's antics. For Teddy Lupin, his beloved Auntie 'Mione could do no wrong. The lad's clearly smitten with her which reminded him of his younger self who used to follow whatever Hermione says because he's just so amazed at her brilliance.

He sat on his bed and took out Hermione's picture from his nightstand. This beautiful photograph captured by Colin is the root cause of tonight's charade. As his fingers caressed the cream-colored frame, his mind drifted to the memory of how this big lie started…

* * *

_It's the worst summer he could ever remember. No news from the wizarding world. His so-called best friends are only giving him half-empty letters with no important details at all, and the worst part, he's bombarded by nightmares of what happened at the graveyard. He could always see the spark of green light that ended Cedric Diggory's life. Sometimes, he could see his mother, the vivid flash of green bringing him back to the first death he ever witnessed. The worst nightmares are when instead of people who actually died, he could see people who are still alive and dear to him lying dead cold on the grass, just like Hermione…_

_Hermione Granger... That's another dilemma he's been trying to solve recently. He's still busy analyzing his feelings for her. The worst part, knowing that she's there, hiding and spending her summer with Ron, fills him with some sort of anger that he cannot explain. She should have been there with him, supporting him, but instead, she chose to spend time with Ron. She won't even write him worthwhile letters anymore… His musings were interrupted by a very rude knock._

_He prepared himself for another bought of chores or lectures from Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon when he opened the door. Instead, the big fat bully, Dudley Dursley, was the one waiting for him._

" _Look, Potter, if you and your boyfriend Cedric are at odds, will you please let the rest of the house sleep in peace? If you're wa – "_

" _Look, Dudley, Cedric is my friend who recently died. And for the fucking record, I am not gay!" He hissed._

" _Of course, you'd deny it! All sis – "_

_He angrily stomped towards his nightstand and carefully removed Hermione's Yule ball picture._

" _See here Dudley! This is Hermione Granger! My girlfriend! We started dating this school year and she's my best friend since our first year!" He said smugly. He smirked at the crestfallen and ashen-faced Dudley. Finally! After all these years of being second best to Dudley in terms of clothes, toys, and other material things, he finally beats his fat cousin at something. Okay… so technically, it's a lie. Hermione is his best girl friend, but who cares? At least he gets to brag to Dudley!_

" _Th – that's your girlfriend?!" Dudley exclaimed with shock._

" _Beautiful, isn't she? Not only is she gorgeous, but she is the most brilliant student in our school. Also, she's kind and very brave. And before you start about us freaks, her parents are rich dentists. How's that for normal?" He gave Dudley a smug grin before slamming the door on his fat face. He'll pay for it later but at least he gets to have some sort of petty revenge on Dudley after all the bullying he's received from the fatso and his gang…_

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice from an otter Patronus floating in front of him.

"Harry, I'll be running late. Twenty minutes tops. My spa appointment took more time. Have to play the part of the hot brilliant girlfriend after all. I promise it will all be worth it. We got this! I'll see you at the restaurant. Just make some excuse about girls taking a long time to get ready, or you could say that I have some last-minute case at work. See you later," Hermione's voice reverberated around his bedroom.

 _Great! Another reason to be even more nervous,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Why do you have to put in so much effort for this dinner Hermione? You always look beautiful anyway," he sighed as he stared at her picture on his nightstand. As he glanced at the clock once again, he counted the minutes until this bloody dinner is bound to start…


	5. The Hot Brilliant Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hot brilliant girlfriend charms Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Everything runs smoothly until Dudley spills about the picture on his nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Important Author's Note:
> 
> Since December is just around the corner, I want to thank my readers by writing a fic dedicated just for them.
> 
> If you want to join, here are the mechanics.
> 
> Comment your entries in the reviews section. All reviews should contain the following:
> 
> 1.) Your prompt request. Be specific. If you want smut, then request it. If you want fluff, then tell me what you want to read about. You can send as many prompts as you want but I'll only count it as one entry.
> 
> 2.) Explain why I should write your request.
> 
> 3.) Among all my stories that you have read, what's your favorite and why?
> 
> Note that I'll only be writing one-shots so if your request is a multi-chapter, then we can negotiate the details. If not, then your entry will be voided.
> 
> I'll be picking three to five winners since I'm feeling very thankful for 2019 since my muse has been very kind. This is also my way to thank readers.

**NIGHTSTAND GIRLFRIEND**

By: tweety-src-clt9

The Hot Brilliant Girlfriend

Harry Potter arrived at the _Xahar_ holding the hand of a smartly dressed Teddy Lupin whose hair is now a perfect copy of his godfather's messy raven locks. As usual, he was greeted by the signature Thai greeting from one of the traditionally-clad waitresses. When he was escorted to their table, he took a deep calming breath as his eyes glanced around the jampacked Southeast Asian restaurant.

"Wow! This place is beautiful. Just like a muggle Hogwarts," Teddy gasped while his large brown eyes were fixated on the ceiling lights.

"Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it?" He whispered conspiratorially which made his godson giggle.

"Ahuh!" Teddy agreed with a big nod.

" _Nay_ Potter, who is this _d_ _ek n_ _xy_?" Mr. Amudee greeted them with a bright smile.

"Teddy meet Mr. Amudee, Main Chef and Owner of this restaurant. Sir, meet my adorable godson, Teddy Lupin," he introduced.

"Hello, Mister…Mister… Hi," Teddy struggled with the restaurateur's name.

"Hello, Teddy! I give you free dessert later, okay?"

"Yay! Thank you!" Teddy clapped his hands.

"Where's _Saw swy_ My-nee?"

"She'll be a bit late but she'll be here for dinner with my aunt and cousin," he explained.

"Special occasion?"

"Something like that," he chuckled.

" _Di! Di!_ Enjoy the night, no?" Mr. Amudee waved at them before going back to the kitchen. At exactly seven in the evening, he saw Dudley and his Aunt Petunia enter the _Xahar._

Dudley was wearing a light orange shirt paired with grey trousers while Aunt Petunia let down her now longer hair to compliment her red dress. He smiled at his relatives as he beckoned them over.

"Hey, Dud! Hi Aunt Petunia!" He stood up from his seat as he greeted his relatives. To his amusement, Teddy stood up as well. The little boy had a big grin on his face.

"Hello, Harry!" Dudley said.

"Hi, Harry! Would you mind introducing us to this little man?" Aunt Petunia smiled.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley, meet my adorable godson, Teddy Lupin. Teddy, meet Dudley and Aunt Petunia," he introduced. Teddy's wide eyes stared at the two people who smiled at him.

"Hello, Dudy! Hello Aunt 'Tunia!" Teddy waved with a bright smile.

"Have a seat," he gestured to the vacant seats around their rectangular table.

"Where's your gorgeous girlfriend Harry? I can't wait to meet her!" Aunt Petunia said excitedly.

"She's running a bit late. Got caught up in work. But she promised she'll be here," he explained before he raised a hand to call a member of the waitstaff.

"Yes, sir?" A waitress greeted cheerfully.

"Could we have some menus please?" He gestured to his aunt and cousin. With a nod, the waitress hurriedly left them and returned with three menus.

As they perused the menu, they exchanged small talk.

"So, Harry, Dudley tells me that you and your girlfriend have been together ever since you were living with us at Privet Drive. So, when are we hearing wedding bells from you, eh?" He gulped at the prying tone in his aunt's voice. Petunia Dursley is the gossip queen of Privet Drive. If he makes some rash statement, his answer could bite him in the arse years from now. He really doesn't need a repeat of this pretend girlfriend fiasco just because of some white lie.

"Er, well, Hermione and I are rather focused on our careers. But we are very happy together with Teddy. Right Teddy-o?" He looked at his godson who eagerly nodded.

"Right-o, Uncle Harry! Auntie 'Mione is b'illiant and so pweety!" Teddy clapped his hands. He chuckled as he watched Teddy's locks morph into that of Hermione's wild curly hair. _Thank Merlin for concealment charms. Aunt Petunia and Dudley would run for the hills at the sight of Teddy's ever-changing hair color…_

"Oh well, you're still young anyway," Aunt Petunia shrugged. Harry stopped himself from sighing in relief. At least he's able to dodge that question.

"You seriously shouldn't let your girlfriend slip away from your fingers, Potter. You'd never find someone as beautiful as your Hermione... So, you better snap her up as soon as you can," Dudley teased.

"Duddykins has a point there, Harry," Aunt Petunia agreed.

"Mum! Don't call me Duddykins!" Dudley's cheeks flushed bright red. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. After all these years, Petunia Dursley still treats his son as if he were a little boy.

"Duddykins… Hmmm… I like that. Hi Uncle Duddykins!" Teddy waved cheerfully and this time, he can't hold it any longer. He laughed out loud.

"Shut it, Potter!" Dudley huffed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" His shoulders are shaking because of his laughter.

"No, you're not," Dudley said grumpily and he shook his head.

"Stop it, boys! Let's just order food," Aunt Petunia chided them both. Harry's eyes widened. He had never witnessed his aunt scold Dudley for anything at all. Ever.

Noticing his reaction, Dudley chuckled. "Shocking eh, Harry? I felt the same way when mum first scolded me after Dad died," Dudley said.

"Wha – "

"Vernon controlled everything in our relationship. Even the way I used to treat Dudley is patterned from the way his parents raised him and Marge. So, I was forced to comply. If I won't, he'll hit me… He used to when you boys were still babies. To preserve myself, I just decided to do whatever he wants me to. I'm so sorry Harry. I let everything that happened to you in our house continue just because I'm so scared of Vernon," Aunt Petunia looked down in shame.

Harry was gobsmacked. He honestly doesn't know what to say to that. He only had one question though.

"You – you fought with Uncle Vernon to keep me, didn't you? You only forced him to take me in?" His voice cracked.

"Yes, I – "

His aunt's statement halted when Teddy exclaimed with excitement, "Auntie 'Mione! Auntie 'Mione!" The little boy stood up from his seat and waved to someone. All three adults followed Teddy's gaze and all of them ended up with their eyes widening in surprise as their jaws dropped.

It seems that everyone else in the restaurant had their eyes locked on the beautiful woman who just entered the door...

Harry gulped. His palms started to sweat and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. This moment reminded him of the Yule Ball many years ago. _I could feel that my hands are shaking…_ How is he going to act normal around Hermione when she shows up looking like a nymph in that little black dress?

"Who is that?" He heard the murmurs from the people around the restaurant. The women looked at Hermione with envy while the men devoured every curve and every inch of her skin that they could see. His blood boiled at the thought. Why did she have to take the role of being his hot brilliant girlfriend quite literally? She could have showed up in her work clothes and she'd still look damn fine. Why did she have to go over the top?

"Teddy!" Hermione opened her arms wide when she's a foot away from their table. Teddy immediately stood up and ran into his favorite aunt's arms. He could hear some of the men swoon at the sight. When Hermione twirled Teddy around, he frowned. While her black dress is very conservative at the front, with the sheer lace artistically covering her shoulder blades up to her wrists, the back is bare. The bloody witch decided to show off the porcelain skin on her back and her legs. Despite his raging anger at the lustful stares from the men, he cannot help but notice how fine she looked in the dress paired with red stiletto pumps and a red clutch bag. Her hair is beautifully pulled to the side to emphasize her face. She had 'barely there' makeup on.

If he describes the version of Hermione going down the stairs at the Yule Ball an angelic princess, then this version of his best friend is a goddess. He can't think of a more fitting description than that.

Releasing her hold on Teddy, Hermione turned to their table with a bright smile.

"Hi, love! Sorry, I'm late," Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Er, uh – I, well… It's alright," he muttered as his cheeks heated up. _Shit! How can I convince them that Hermione's been my girlfriend ever since our fourth year if I am acting like a shy lovesick puppy?_ He inwardly cursed himself.

"Will you introduce me to them, love?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Er, right," he said before clearing his throat. "Aunt Petunia, Dudley, meet my girlfriend, Hermione Granger," he finally managed to rein in his nerves and erratic heartbeat.

"Good evening! How do you do?" Hermione extended a hand to his aunt. With her mouth still gaped open, Aunt Petunia shook Hermione's hand.

"Oh my! You really are very beautiful," Aunt Petunia whispered.

"Oh. Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I have to look good for my Harry after all," Hermione said as she briefly leaned her head against his shoulder. _Merlin! Hermione is very much in character indeed,_ he thought.

"Hello, Hermione! It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I've only seen your picture. My name's Dudley, Harry's cousin," Dudley extended a hand to Hermione which she eagerly accepted.

"Hello!" She smiled. Hermione took the seat beside him and Teddy while the Dursleys sat across from them.

"Should we order?" He snapped out of it once the introductions were made.

"Yes, lets." Dudley agreed while his aunt nodded. He noticed Teddy whispering something to Hermione so he glanced at the duo. He smiled as he watched them both. One of the reasons why Hermione holds a very special place in his heart is the fact that she loves Teddy so much.

"Please order for me and Teddy love, I'll just accompany him to the loo. We'll be back. Excuse us," Hermione addressed him before she stood up with Teddy in tow. When they were gone, Harry looked at his aunt and cousin.

"You better snap that woman up while you can, Harry. It's so rare to find a woman who looks like that who also doesn't mind getting her hands dirty to care for children," Aunt Petunia stated as her eyes glanced at the direction Teddy and Hermione went to.

"Harry Potter, you are one lucky bloke! I still can't imagine how in the bloody hell did you ever court a woman as gorgeous as that one," Dudley exclaimed.

"Just lucky I guess," he shrugged. _Well, I'll be lucky if she consents to be my girlfriend for real…_

"Does she always look like that?" Aunt Petunia pried.

"Look like that – Oh! You mean dress that way?" He clarified.

"Yes."

"No. Thank goodness!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I agree. If she looks like that every day, I could only imagine how hard it must be for you to keep the other blokes away from her, eh?" Dudley winked at him and he laughed. _Oh, Dudley, you have no idea! I guess the only good thing about killing that bastard Voldemort is that blokes are too scared of facing my wrath that's why they won't make a move on Hermione…_

"She is very beautiful, indeed! Your father would most likely approve of her. I only met him once when Lily's pregnant. He keeps on saying that his little boy, you, will be marrying someone as beautiful as your mother," Aunt Petunia commented.

"You met my mum and dad before?" He was shocked.

"Yes. Just very briefly. They were accompanied by a handsome playful one… Sirmus something – "

"Sirius."

"Yes, yes. That's the name. Sirius." His aunt confirmed.

"Sirius loved Hermione. He calls her the Brightest _you know what_ of the Age," his voice filled with sad nostalgia. Sensing his unease, Dudley changed the topic.

"Waiter! Come here please," Dudley raised a hand to call a server.

"How can I help you, sir?" The waitress said with a smile.

"I'd like some Pad Thai noodles and a Satay Platter please," Dudley said.

"Make that two. Please add a kiddie meal for my godson and a _Laab Jay_ for my girlfriend," he added his order.

"I'll be having _Pad Phak_ and a Satay platter," Aunt Petunia wrapped up their orders.

"What about drinks?" The waitress added.

"Do you guys like Thai Milk Tea?" He asked his aunt and cousin. When they nodded, he told the waitress, "Please get us five glasses of milk tea as well."

"Alright. So that's two Pad Thai noodles, three Satay Platters, one _Laab Jay,_ one _Pad Phak,_ and five Thai Milk Tea, correct?" The waitress confirmed. When all three of them nodded, the waitress left to ask the chef to prepare their food.

"So… When did you and Hermione get together? Tell us your love story," Aunt Petunia said wistfully. This is another revelation to him. Who would have thought that his aunt could be such a romantic? _Too bad Uncle Vernon killed her spirit…_

"Er – well – "

He almost sighed in relief when he saw Hermione and Teddy approaching their table.

"What did you order for me, love?" Hermione asked after helping Teddy to sit down since the stools were rather high.

"Your usual of course," he winked.

"Brilliant!" He blushed when he felt her lips press against his cheek. _Merlin! I could get used to this…_

"So…tell us!" Aunt Petunia's eyes danced with excitement.

"What were you talking about, love?" Hermione looked at him.

"They were asking about how we got together," he replied.

"Oh… I see," he gulped when he saw the mischievous glint in Hermione's eyes. He leaned in closer to her. From the Dursleys perspective, he looks very affectionate. In truth, he leaned in so he could whisper something to her.

"Help me," he whispered. To his surprise, Hermione had an evil smirk on her face.

"You're on your own, Potter," she whispered back. Her lips grazing on his ear which made him shiver. Since he could feel his body reacting at her proximity, he cleared his throat.

"You guys are so cute together!" Aunt Petunia gushed.

"Thank you," Hermione grinned.

"Story! Story!" Teddy clapped happily. He sometimes hates how intelligent Teddy is. If his godson catches on, this charade could go down the drain should the little tyke make a verbal slip.

"Yeah, Harry. Tell us how you wooed this beautiful girlfriend of yours," Dudley smirked.

"Er, right. So, well, it was our fourth year. And there was this ball… So, er, I asked her to be my date… And well, she said yes. I guess she pitied me. And then er, during the ball I asked her to be my girlfriend… Yeah, that's it," he narrated. His eyes glanced all over the restaurant and he avoided eye contact as much as possible. When his eyes went to Hermione, he could see her biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. He was pants at making up stories. _Keep laughing now Granger… How I'd love to bite that lip later._ Woah! He shouldn't be thinking about naughty things.

"That is so adorable," his aunt sighed.

"Oh! So, you got together because of a ball. That explains Hermione's picture on your nightstand!" Dudley exclaimed.

"What picture?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised. She was giving him a penetrating look.

"Remember, love? Your picture from the ball when you walked down the stairs," he said while his eyes were wide and his eyebrows raised urging her to just play along.

"Oh… That picture!" She played along upon understanding his non-verbal cues.

"Yeah. At first, I thought he's lying but when he convinced me, I was so shocked. I mean look at you, and then there's Harry who used to be a skinny runt," Dudley teased.

"Skinny runt or not, I've just always seen Harry, my best friend. The boy who saved me and who became my friend. The one man who's never let me down," Hermione defended him. His heart swelled at her ardent defense of him. She had always been his fiercest supporter.

"At the end of the day, all I could say is, you Harry Potter are a living legend. Hero of your world who gets together with one of the most beautiful women I have ever met in person, and you did it all as a teenager." Dudley praised.

"That's my Harry!" Hermione kissed him on the cheek again. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered," We're going to talk about this picture, Potter." He gulped. _The secret is finally out…_

"You better come to my wedding, Hermione. You should go as Harry's date. Maybe one day, I'll return the favor at yours, eh?" Dudley said.

"Of course! I'd love to," Hermione smiled.

He mentally thanked the waitress when their food was served. At least the talking would be minimized as they eat. As they enjoyed the sumptuous food, Hermione continued to charm his relatives as she doted on Teddy and played her part as his hot brilliant girlfriend. She shared about her background as well, her being a muggle-born just like his mum, her degree in law, and random facts about her. She even shared some of his heroic and embarrassing moments which made the Dursleys laugh and sigh in awe at the focal points of her storytelling.

Since Aunt Petunia brought her camera, they asked the waitress to take souvenir photos. Oddly enough, Teddy seemed to be at his best behavior and the little tyke seems comfortable with his aunt and cousin.

After partaking the delicious food, enjoying light conversation, and taking pictures, they parted with the Dursleys with smiles on their faces. Dudley and his aunt never noticed anything strange about his interactions with Hermione. They were convinced that they have been a couple ever since their fourth year.

Their 'Pretend Girlfriend Operation' is a huge success. The only way to make this an even bigger victory is if Hermione consents to be his girlfriend for real.

When they apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place, Teddy was already sleepy so they helped the little boy get ready for bed. After closing the door to Teddy's bedroom, he recognized a 'Granger Glare' being sent his way. He grinned like an idiot to help minimize her anger. His 'I'm an idiot, Hermione. Forgive me' grin has never failed him before, so he gave it his best shot.

"We need to talk about this mysterious nightstand picture, Potter. I can't believe you've been keeping this secret from me," she said with a stern look. Her arms crossed around her chest.

"Hermione, I can explain – "

"You better!" She huffed as she walked down the stairs.

" _Accio_ Hermione's yule ball picture," he muttered. The time has finally come for him to tell her the truth about the picture. Maybe he'd even tell her about the depth of his feelings for her… _I could only hope she feels the same way. If not, I hope she lets me explain and she'd understand…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. This is a reply to Games & Sports: Party Games – Task # 4 (Write a character playing a part/role to deceive a person or a group of people)
> 
> This is also written for The Golden Snitch Forum as an entry from Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic. This is a reply to Challenge Through the Universe: Task # 206 X-ray – (words) my hands are shaking.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Xahar = food
> 
> Dek nxy = little child
> 
> Saw swy = beautiful girl
> 
> Di = good
> 
> Laab Jay = Vegan version of Thai Larb
> 
> Pad Phak = stir-fried vegetables


	6. The Conversation After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally comes clean about the origin of the nightstand picture Dudley talked about during dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter will be the epilogue. Per my last chapter, if you want me to dedicate a Christmas themed fic for you, just say so in the reviews. If you don't have a prompt in mind, it's alright. I could always whip up something just say if you want fluff, drama, etc.
> 
> I just want to say that I enjoyed writing this short story. It's unique in the sense that it only started as a drabble which eventually developed into a multi-chapter piece when I combined the writing prompts that I get from my forum affiliations. I might do something like this again. Keyword - MIGHT.
> 
> I still have to finish my New Year story for another fest (which I am excited to share as well since I've never done a revenge story before) and of course, there's Quantum Bang.
> 
> For folks whose read my stories, right from my very first unedited one, Blind No More, thank you so much. Happy Thanksgiving to folks who celebrate them!
> 
> With all the mushy stuff out of the way, let's acknowledge the writing prompts:
> 
> This chapter is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. This is a reply to Beauty Therapy: Spa Day – Task # 8 (Write about a character playing with another's hair).
> 
> This is also written for The Golden Snitch Forum as an entry from Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic. This is a reply to Challenge Through the Universe: Task 167 Solstice – (word) Significance.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 3,290
> 
> Fave, follow, and review if you enjoyed this one.

**NIGHTSTAND GIRLFRIEND**

By: tweety-src-clt9

The Conversation After Dinner 

With a firm grip on Hermione's yule ball picture, he hurriedly followed his best friend down the stairs. He could feel his palms start to sweat as his heart is erratically beating in his chest. This confession could only go two ways. One – she feels the same way and they live happily ever after. Two – she only likes him as a friend and things could get awkward. He knows that regardless of her feelings for him, their friendship would always be intact. His only real fear is rejection. He cannot bear to have his heart broken by her. Or worse, she'll only be with him out of pity. The significance of this upcoming conversation is so surreal because he's kept her picture, along with its implications on his real feelings, ever since his fourth year. This secret has spanned for almost eight years.

As he reached the last step, he took a deep calming breath. _Time to toughen up, Potter! You can do this... It's just Hermione. If she turns you down, she'll be gracious about it…_ He inwardly winced at his poor attempt at pep talk.

When he entered the living room, he stopped himself from groaning out loud. The bloody seductress is now lounging on his couch while attempting to remove her stilettos. Since the room was dark and only illuminated by the flames emanating from the fireplace, her back along with the rest of her porcelain skin, is radiating this certain glow that is just so sexy.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice startled him from his reverie that he almost dropped the picture. Snapping out of it, he walked towards her.

"Hey 'Mione," his voice laced with nervousness.

"Before we talk, could you help me remove the pins from my hair please?" She had a sheepish look on her face as she turned to him.

He shook his head in fond exasperation while grinning at his best friend. Hermione seldom fixes her hair in some fancy style because her naturally wild curls are really difficult to tame.

"Anything for you, love," he winked which made her chuckle.

"Well, what are you standing there for, Potter? Get to it!" She huffed bossily as she shifted to her side. He sat beside her as he gently placed his beloved picture on his left. With a flick of his wand, he cast a _Lumos_ charm so he could see the pins in her hair. From up close, he could see that the pins had crystals attached on its tip making them sparkle. Since he was so caught up with watching her face and her body, that's perfectly highlighted by the little black dress, he didn't notice the detail of the pins on her hair.

"Do you want some wine, tea, or coffee 'Mione? Since I owe you a lot for tonight, I have to treat you like a queen," he whispered against her ear as he gently removed the first bejeweled pin from her long curly locks.

"Wine would be fine, thanks," she said breathily.

"Alright… Wine it is. Just relax… I'll take care of you," his lips grazed on the skin on her nape. When she shivered, he mentally did a victory dance. It seems that the delectable Ms. Granger is not as immune to his charms as he initially thought. _Maybe Ron's right. It's time I get my bloody act together and ask the woman of my dreams to finally be my girlfriend for real…_ With that in mind, he plans to up his romance game. First, using a summoning charm, he set a bottle of Hermione's favorite Cabernet Sauvignon along with two flutes on the center table. After that, he stood up from his position on the couch to have some music in the background as they enjoyed a quiet night together. He wants to set the romantic vibe for his big confession. When everything was prepared, the lull of sweet jazz music reverberating in the living room, he resumed his position by her side.

Casting another _Lumos_ charm, he continued the task of removing the pins on her hair. As each pin is carefully pulled away from her honey brown locks, her long hair gradually falls down her back. Subconsciously, his fingers start to stroke her hair up and down. He enjoys the way her curly ringlets coil around his fingers. The sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine filling his nostrils while his hands continued to play with her thick luscious curls.

"In as much as I love the way your hair is fixed up tonight, I still prefer your hair all wild," he said huskily as he pulled the last pin away. He tucked her hair in one hand, raising it, before finally letting it cascade down. Her wild curls bouncing with life which reminded him of the young girl he first met at the Hogwarts Express many years ago.

"My hair is so – "

"Beautiful," he whispered. He heard her gasp and then she turned to face him. There was a slight blush on her cheeks when their eyes connected. She broke their eye contact by clearing her throat.

"How about that wine you promised, Potter?" She said playfully.

_Ah! Playing hard to get, eh, Granger? It's a good thing that I'm a seeker since I enjoy the chase,_ he thought mischievously.

"Of course, Ms. Granger. At your service," he said gallantly as he opened the wine bottle. He poured a generous amount of the liquor on each flute and handed her one. She accepted the flute with a smile.

"Hmmm… What about a toast?" She suggested.

"Okay… What do we toast about?"

"The success of the 'Pretend Girlfriend Operation'?"

"Good idea… To Hermione Granger, the best pretend girlfriend ever!" He raised his glass to her. Hermione rolled her eyes before clinking their glasses together. Their eyes locked as they sipped the flavorful red wine.

When Hermione carefully placed her glass on the table, he gulped. She's bound to start interrogating him now. As she turned to him, he prepared himself for the onslaught of her questions.

"Would you care to tell me why I have a mysterious picture on your nightstand? And where did you get this picture if I may ask?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Er, right… So, here's the picture. Colin took it," with slightly shaking hands he handed it to her. Her eyes perused the picture and he prepared himself to get hexed when her brows furrowed. When she looked up, he opened his mouth to start an apology but he winced when she hit him on the chest.

"Ow!"

"Why didn't you tell me I have a Yule Ball picture? I could have given my parents a copy!" She said grumpily. _Okay! That's totally unexpected... I thought she's gonna get pissed at my slightly stalkerish tendencies…_

"Er, sorry… I can give you reprints?" He said awkwardly.

"Tell me how this picture got into your hands? And why does Dudley say that you place it on your nightstand?" Her voice is much calmer now. There was an amused look in her chocolate brown eyes that makes him feel wary. He knows that he's treading on thin ice here.

"Sometime after the Yule Ball, I overhead Colin and Dennis Creevey arguing with a friend about his creepy hobby of taking random pictures of me. Apparently, er, Colin believes I'll marry you someday so he took a photo of you during the ball," he started to explain.

"Hmmm… I see," she mused.

"So, I asked him to stop doing that and well, since I lo – er, like this picture, I kept it," he mentally cursed himself for his slip. He almost said 'love'. He reckons he should ease her into it before he utters the big L-word.

"Alright… But what about Dudley? And this whole nightstand thing? Is that true?"

"Yes… I kept your picture and placed it on my nightstand. It's like my angel," he blushed as he said the last word.

"Angel? How sweet, thanks!" There was a hint of amusement in her voice which made him blush even more.

"I've been having nightmares about Cedric's death during the summer before fifth year. I keep calling his name in my sleep. Anyway, Dudley used to make fun of me. He said I was gay… So, er – "

"You got fed up and decided to use my picture as proof that you're straight because you have a girlfriend?" She continued for him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he avoided eye contact as he apologized.

"It's kind of flattering to be your 'Nightstand Girlfriend', so no worries. Although, you should have just told me in the first place," she huffed.

"I'm so lucky that you're the forgiving sort. Come here, Granger," he opened his arms so she could scoot over and hug him. Rolling her eyes, she moved closer and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. His hand playing with the tips of her long curly hair.

"You owe me and my parents' copies of this picture, Potter," she huffed. He chuckled at her statement.

"Of course, love," he promised.

_If ever you wondered_   
_If you touched my soul, yes you do_   
_Since I met you, I'm not the same_   
_You bring life to everything I do_

With the perfect song playing on the background, he decided to go with his gut feeling. Tonight is the night Harry Potter will bloody confess his feelings to Hermione Granger!

"Dance with me," he whispered.

"What?" She gasped as she pulled away.

"Dance with me, please," his emerald green eyes staring intently at her.

"Okay," she nodded. Holding her hand, he helped her stand while leading her to the center of the living room.

_Just the way you say hello_   
_With one touch I can't let go_   
_Never thought I'd fall in love_   
_With you, yeah yeah_

"You know, if only I could sing, or play the piano like you, I would definitely sing this for you," he whispered against her ear as they slowly moved to the beat of the music. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were gently placed on his shoulders.

_Because of you, my life has changed_   
_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_   
_Because of you, I feel no shame_   
_I'll tell the world it's because of you_

"You really do, you know?" He looked into her eyes so she could see his sincerity and gratitude for her presence in his life.

"I what?" she whispered. Her cheeks flushed from the intensity of his gaze.

"Changed my life for the better," he replied.

"Harry…"

"Hermione, I have to tell you something," he started. Since he was a bundle of nerves and excitement, he feared that she could hear the loud beating of his heart against his chest since their bodies were pressed against each other.

"What is it?" She whispered against his chest.

_Sometimes I get lonely_   
_And all I gotta do is think of you_   
_You captured something inside of me_   
_You make all of my dreams come true_

_It's not enough that you love me for me, yeah_   
_You reached inside and touched me eternally_   
_I love you, best explains how I feel_   
_For you, yeah yeah_

"I, well – " He cleared his throat once again.

_Merlin! Why is this so hard?_

"Just say it, Harry," she chuckled.

"I fancied you since the yule ball," he started.

"Yeah, I reckon that... Given the picture," she giggled. _When did Hermione giggle? That's a good sign, right?_

_Because of you, my life has changed_   
_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_   
_Because of you, I feel no shame_   
_I'll tell the world it's because of you_

_The magic in your eyes, true love I can't deny_   
_When you hold me I just lose control_   
_I want you to know that I'm never letting go_   
_You mean so much to me I want the world to see_   
_It's because of you_

"I just thought you picked Victor and then Ron after that, and well – "

"What about Cho? Fifth-year? Ginny in sixth?" He could tell she's just being difficult on purpose since her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Er, that was me being noble?" He tried to explain and she snorted.

"You just preferred popular pretty girls," she retorted teasingly. _Oh… So that's how you want to play it, Granger…_

"I don't know… Seems rather farfetched to have the Brightest Witch of the Age fancy me, so I reckon I should settle for the popular pretty girls," he pouted which made her laugh.

_Because of you, my life has changed_   
_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_   
_Because of you, I feel no shame_   
_I'll tell the world it's because of you_

_My life has changed_   
_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_   
_Because of you, I feel no shame_   
_I'll tell the world it's because of you_   
_Because of you_

"So?" She looked up at him with a challenging look.

"Oh… Right! Yes, well, er, Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?" He finished his statement with a sheepish grin.

"At this rate, we'll be bloody forty before you go around to proposing," she rolled her eyes.

"Er, what – " His statement got interrupted since she pulled his face closer to hers and sealed his lips with her own. His eyes widened in surprise before he closed them to savor the feeling of their first kiss. _The cheesy sparks and fireworks those silly romcoms Hermione makes me watch with her is real indeed…_

"I guess I have to take the lead in everything eh, Potter?" She smirked when she pulled away.

"Hold it! I still want more of those," he pulled her closer this time. Before their lips could meet, she placed a finger on his lips.

"You could propose in a year… And before you get all confused about what to do, just like now, just go ahead and bloody say it, alright?" She rolled her eyes and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes, ma'am!" _Propose in a year? Yeah! I could work with that…_

"Now, where were we?" Her voice was seductive as her fingers caressed his shoulders.

"We were getting to the good part, I believe…"

They were about to kiss again when they heard an anguished scream from upstairs.

"Teddy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should go. We can continue this later… You know about us, and well, I just discovered Aunt Petunia was a battered wife – "

"We could snog and talk later, Harry! Teddy needs us," Hermione said before running towards the stairs.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered as he watched her dash away to his godson. Her wild curly hair, with the honey-brown locks that he longed to caress in his hands, bouncing with life as she sprinted. _Really? Who wouldn't fall in love with this amazing woman? She was very beautiful on the inside and out…_

As he quickened his pace so he could follow her towards Teddy's bedroom, he mentally thanked Dudley's immature bullying ways and his teenage bragging. Because of those circumstances many years ago, he finally found the courage to tell Hermione the truth about his feelings for her. He could tell her how much he loves her later or he could do a grand gesture of sorts. It's enough for him that he finally said the words out loud even if she didn't hear it. Since his confession was rather lame and awkward, he plans to make it up to her when he finally blurts out the L-word.

He had a bright smile on his face as he leaned against the doorframe of Teddy's bedroom. It's such a beautiful sight to see the most important people in his life huddled together.

"Shhh! Teddy, it's alright! I'm still here. Harry's here. We won't be going away," Hermione comforted the upset little boy by cradling his head on her lap as she played with his hair.

"You're not leaving me Auntie 'Mione? You and Uncle Harry won't die like my mummy and daddy?" Teddy sniffed.

"Your Uncle Harry and I will always be here for you, Teddy. Besides, your mummy and daddy are always looking after you in heaven… They are always with you, in here," Hermione pointed to Teddy's chest.

"You won't die like in my nightmares?" Teddy looked up to Hermione.

"Teddy everyone dies at some point because of old age and other causes. I can promise you though that I will take care of you until I draw my last breath… When you get older, you'll understand," she said gently.

"Love you Auntie 'Mione…"

"I love you too, Teddy-o!"

He reckons its time for him to approach the adorable duo so he slowly walked towards the bed. Hermione looked up at him and mouthed 'nightmare' and he nodded in understanding.

"Hello, Teddy," he greeted his godson as he playfully rubbed the boy's belly making him giggle.

"Hi, Uncle Harry!"

"You feeling better now?"

"Yes… Auntie 'Mione made the nightmares go away," Teddy grinned from his position on her lap.

"Oh, I could tell," he winked at the little boy.

"I have good news for you, buddy," he said cheerfully.

"Really?" Teddy immediately sat up on the bed. His hair changing colors of joy from yellow, green, purple, and then his signature turquoise blue.

"Well, your Auntie 'Mione and I, we're together," he explained with a big grin.

"But you're always together?" Teddy had an adorably confused look on his face.

"What he means to say Teddy is that I'm his girlfriend now," Hermione added while giving him a wink which made him chuckle. To their surprise, Teddy started jumping up and down the mattress.

"I guess he's happy for us," he sighed contentedly. When Teddy finally got over his high, he sat on the bed and tackled Hermione in a warm embrace.

"Does this mean you're gonna live here and you'll have babies and you're going to be my new mummy?" Teddy asked happily. This time, his eyes changed into his uncle's emerald green ones and his hair morphed into Hermione's honey brown curls.

"I guess you have to ask your Uncle Harry, little man," Hermione chuckled.

"Uncle Harry, it means what I think it means right? Right?" This time Teddy was all over him.

"Well bud, I have to ask Auntie 'Mione one question next year before everything you said can come true," he tickled his godson's sides making the boy laugh.

"Why don't you ask the question now?" Teddy asked as he resumed his position on the bed while cuddling his stuffed wolf.

"Auntie Mione says I could ask her next year," he pouted.

"Oh… Okay… Good night… Love you," Teddy muttered as his eyes closed. Hermione carefully arranged the covers before kissing Teddy's forehead.

"I love you, Ted," he whispered before lightly pecking his godson's right cheek since he shifted in his sleep. They quietly left Teddy's bedroom with their hands intertwined. As the door closed, Hermione looked at him with sultry bedroom eyes…

"Come on, Mr. Potter… Time for you to tuck me in," she whispered.

"Can I keep you awake instead?" He pulled her closer to his body and their eyes met in a heated stare.

"That could be arranged," she said as she toyed with his necktie.

"I love you," he said sincerely.

"I know," she smirked as she pulled on his necktie to lead the way to his bedroom. _I so owe Dudley a huge Christmas present,_ he thought as he followed his girlfriend with his heart pounding in excitement for what he could only assume is going to be the best night of his life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter features the lyrics of the song, Because of You by Keith Martin. You might want to listen to the song as you read this chapter to heighten the feels.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally tells Dudley the truth about how he and Hermione got together since he wants his cousin to be a groomsman at their upcoming wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> This is the last chapter to Nightstand Girlfriend. Yay! I finished this story just in time.
> 
> Anyway, for my Christmas one-shot gift-giving, I have five specific requests so far. I just want to shoutout to the "Guest Reviewer who signed his/her review with just a 'P'". Could you please send me a private message so that I would know how to dedicate the fic, in case you are chosen? Thank you.
> 
> For those who are still interested to take part in this mini-gift fest, you could still comment on your prompts in the reviews or send them as private messages. I will be announcing the chosen prompts on December 1st via the Harmony & Co Facebook group. If you aren't members, I'll send you PMs here on FFN.
> 
> Anyway, let's acknowledge the prompts that inspired the epilogue.
> 
> This chapter is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. This is a reply to Magical & Muggle Languages: Sign Language – Task # 2 (Write about having trouble understanding something)
> 
> This is also written for The Golden Snitch Forum as an entry from Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic. This is a reply to Challenge Through the Universe: Task # 113 Nebula – (word) illumination.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 2,771

**NIGHTSTAND GIRLFRIEND**

By: tweety-src-clt9

EPILOGUE

Harry Potter placed a tray filled with a sumptuous healthy breakfast on his nightstand. He smiled as he gently moved Hermione's yule ball picture to the side to clear some space for the tray. Ever since they got together, he no longer hides her picture after he wakes up in the morning.

"Good morning, love," he whispered before he kissed his sleeping fiancée's forehead. As his lips touched her skin, her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open.

"Hmmm… Harry… Good morning," she muttered as she stretched like a cat on the mattress. Since the sheets that covered her naked body got displaced, his eyes immediately glued on her luscious curves and silky-smooth skin. Noticing his lustful stare on her chest, she huffed.

"Honestly!"

"You can't blame a bloke! You're gorgeous!" He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, you are very lucky blah blah blah you say that every time you try to have your wicked way with me," she snorted.

"Well, I reckon you should get some well-deserved rest after the way I made you scream over and over – " He laughed when he dodged a pillow that she threw in his direction. He grinned like an idiot as she gave him her signature 'Granger Glare'. He felt happier when he realized that in six months, it will be called her 'Potter Glare' soon.

"You are so annoying," she muttered.

"But you love me anyway," he retorted with a smug look on his face.

"I sometimes wonder why I do actually," she tapped a finger on her chin. He moved closer and pinched both of her cheeks.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, soon to be Potter," he declared before he kissed her forehead once again.

"I love you too," she sighed happily.

"Since I am a very doting fiancé," he winked and she rolled her eyes. Ignoring her feigned annoyance, he continued, "I prepared breakfast for you," he gestured to the nightstand.

"Now I remember why I love you," she grinned.

"You go eat while I prepare for my early catch up with Dudley at the _Xahar._ You have bride stuff to do today, right?" He asked as he carefully set the tray in front of her.

"Yeah, I have to find my wedding dress and that of the bridesmaids," she replied after sampling the bowl of oatmeal and her favorite selection of fruits.

"You should look for your wedding night lingerie as well," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she shook her head in fond exasperation.

"Really Harry? It's not like we haven't made love yet. What makes the wedding night so special?" She gave him a pointed look.

"It's a bloke thing. It's just, well, I reckon it's different since I'll no longer be making love to my gorgeous girlfriend. Instead, I'll be loving my beautiful bride. It's just so – "

"Romantic. Who would have thought? Harry Potter, slayer of Voldemort, a romantic at heart," she fluttered her eyelashes and swooned.

"Sometimes I don't know if you're mocking me or praising me," he pouted.

"It's a gift," she smirked.

"I'll better get ready so I won't be late. If I stay here any longer, I might ravish you," he chuckled.

"Yes! Yes! Off you go, you insatiable horny bloke," she said sternly.

"It's not like you don't enjoy it," he huffed as he walked towards the ensuite bathroom.

"Who said I'm complaining!" She called out which made him turn around just so he could face her. She playfully blew him a kiss which he returned by mouthing 'I love you'.

* * *

Harry is sitting on one of the stools by the smaller tables at the _Xahar._ Since he's only meeting Dudley for an early lunch, he chose the smaller corner tables. As expected, his cousin is running a bit late since his wife recently gave birth to their little girl. His eyes glanced around the restaurant and he smiled. This place is very special to him. Not only does it remind him of his first vacation ever, but it's also the place where he rekindled his relationship with his relatives. More importantly, this place played a significant role in bringing him and Hermione together. If not for their shared love of Thai food, he wouldn't meet Dudley here and he wouldn't be compelled to ask Hermione to be his 'nightstand girlfriend' which resulted in the start of his happily ever after.

As he gazed upon the beautiful ceiling lights, with the various colors bringing a happy illumination to the entire restaurant, he remembers the reason as to why he asked to meet Dudley in this special place. While living with the Dursleys, he never remembered them eating any type of Asian cuisine. During their recurring meetups ever since that fateful day, he discovered that Uncle Vernon is so racist that he believes all non-Western dishes are unsanitary and inferior. Given how he rules the Dursley household or else he hits Aunt Petunia, then everyone else obeys his command. When he passed on, his aunt and cousin had free rein to explore whatever culinary delight they want. Just like them, the mother and son duo discovered their love for Thai food.

While waiting for Dudley, one of his chosen groomsmen for his upcoming wedding, he sighed contentedly as he remembered that exactly a year after Hermione kissed him after their charade, he asked her to marry him just like she ordered him to…

_This is it. Exactly a year ago, Hermione pulled him in for a kiss before telling him that he could propose in a year and he should just be direct and bloody say it. Of course, he remembered that and while he finds it cute that she understands his awkward idiotic self that much, he wants to make his proposal as special as he can, despite wanting to keep it simple. So, he thought of bringing Teddy along in his scheme…_

_Hermione is staying over at 12 Grimmauld Place since it's a Friday night. Ever since they got together, she usually sleeps over and leaves on Sunday evening._

_So, here they are in Teddy's bedroom..._

_The little boy is now plonked on his bed with his snitch-covered PJs on. With a conspiratorial wink to his godson, which was acknowledged by a playful wiggling of the boy's brows, he knew the game is on. Hermione didn't notice their interlude because she was busy looking for a storybook for Teddy._

" _Auntie Mione?"_

" _Yes, Teddy-o?" She turned to the boy with a big grin._

" _Last year, you said that Uncle Harry should ask you a question, right?" The boy held a thick book which is a compilation of muggle fairytales to his chest._

" _Huh? I don't understand – "_

" _He says you should open this book and read this for me," Teddy handed the book to his favorite aunt._

" _Once Upon A Time: A Collection of Fairytales," Hermione read the title and smiled at the little boy. When she opened the book, she gasped. Laying on the center of the pages is a cut-out part that cradled a red velvet box._

" _I – wha – Harry!" she said breathily._

_He approached Hermione and took her hand so she could stand from Teddy's bed. With a nod to his godson, he knelt on one knee. Teddy removed the velvet box from its place on the book and opened it for him._

" _Thanks, buddy. You're the best wingman ever," he winked at the little boy when he accepted the box._

" _Hermione Granger, this same day last year, you told me to just plain propose. So, I'm doing exactly that. I love you, Hermione, I always have and I always will. So... Will you marry me please?" His grip on the opened box is slightly shaky since he was a bundle of nerves. He was looking at her with all the love and tenderness that he felt._

" _Yes! Yes!" Hermione wiped a stray tear away as she tackled him in a big hug._

" _Oomph!" He almost lost balance since she was too strong despite her petite frame._

" _Love, you haven't seen the ring yet," he chuckled._

" _Oh, right. Sorry…" She said sheepishly._

" _It's alright, I understand the excitement. I did step up the notch for this proposal," he winked and she giggled._

" _Well, let's see it then," she said. He took her left hand and carefully removed the 2.5-carat cushion diamond set in platinum surrounded with little diamonds from its box. This ring was once worn by his mother and his grandmother since it's a family heirloom. He kissed the back of her hand before lovingly placing the ring on her dainty finger._

" _Harry, it's beautiful…" she whispered as she glanced at the ring._

" _It's a family heirloom," he grinned._

" _Harry, this is too much," he wiped the tears from her cheeks._

" _Nah! I didn't buy it. It's just there in my vault," he shrugged._

" _Shouldn't you keep this for – "_

" _I want you to keep it love, maybe you can pass it on to our son when he proposes. When that happens, I'll buy you another ring," he grinned._

" _If you're sure…"_

" _Only you, Hermione Granger, would argue about your engagement ring," he snorted._

" _Sorry."_

" _Honestly, we should just kiss by now," he feigned disappointment. Rolling her eyes, she leaned closer so she could kiss him._

" _Yes! Yes! Yes!" Teddy jumped up and down in delight. When they pulled apart, they beckoned the very happy child to join them on the carpeted floor. Teddy sprinted towards them and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders._

' _I love you,' she mouthed to him._

' _I know,' he mouthed back._

" _I'm gonna have a new mummy soon! Right? Right?" Teddy squealed._

" _Yes, Teddy! That's absolutely right!" Hermione kissed the little boy's cheeks while he tickled his godson's side. Teddy's happy giggles filled the room. When Hermione winked at him, he understood. They'll be celebrating their engagement in his bed after Teddy falls asleep..._

"Earth to Harry!" His daydreaming was interrupted when there was a hand snapping in front of his face. When his mind returned to the present, he looked up to see a smirking Dudley standing in front of him.

"Hey, Big D," he stood up from his seat and clapped his cousin's back in a man-hug.

"Thinking about your drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend again, eh? Tsk! Tsk!" Dudley teased as he took the seat across from him.

"You're wrong. Hermione's not my girlfriend anymore," he said with a grave face.

"What? Bloody hell, Harry! What stupid thing have you done for her to break up with you?" Dudley was outraged.

"Well you see, as of last month, she consented to marry me so she's now my – "

"Your fiancée! Congrats, mate! So happy for you! Finally!" Dudley raised his knuckles for a fist bump.

"Thank you, Big D. With that said, I want to ask a favor from you," he started but when he saw Mr. Amudee carrying their pre-ordered food, he stopped talking.

" _Nay_ Potter! _Nay_ Dursley! Here's your food. Where are your girls?" Mr. Amudee asked after placing their usual orders on the table.

"Hermione is shopping for her wedding – "

"Congratulations, _Nay_ Potter! I give you complimentary takeout for _Saw swy_ My-nee, no?" The restaurateur said excitedly.

"Thank you, sir," he grinned.

" _Nay_ Dudley, how's your wife?"

"She's very busy caring for our newborn daughter – "

"I give you free takeout too. New baby hard but fun, no? _Di! Di!"_ With a courteous nod, Mr. Amudee returned to the kitchen after they thanked the kind, Thai chef, profusely.

As soon as their eyes glued on the food, they exchanged knowing grins and decided to just focus on their meal. When they were half-way through lunch, he continued the conversation.

"As I was saying, Big D... I need a favor from you," he told his cousin.

"Anything, Harry. With the way you helped me and Gemma build our incomes by investing on our business – "

"How many times must you thank me for that," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't understand – "

"Yes, yes. You feel guilty for being a bully blah blah blah," he prattled on.

"I don't know how Hermione puts up with you," Dudley snorted.

"Me too, but well…" He grinned like an idiot as he thought about his fiancée.

"W-H-I-P-P-E-D. Whipped!" Dudley smirked.

"Shut it! It's not like you aren't the same," he retorted.

"That's true," Dudley admitted.

"Anyway, as I was saying, be one of my groomsmen," his voice serious this time around.

"What?!" Dudley was clearly astounded.

"Come on, mate. It's just as a groomsman, you won't have to do much. It's the best man – "

"I don't have problems with the responsibilities, Harry, it's not that. It's just… I can't believe you want me to take part in your wedding after the way I treated you when we were younger," Dudley explained.

"I owe you for finally bringing me and Hermione together, mate. Besides, you're family," he reassured his cousin.

"Brought you and Hermione together? I don't understand," Dudley had a funny look of confusion on his face.

_Oh, shit! Verbal slip! Ah, well… Might as well be honest,_ he mused.

"Remember last year? When we ran into each other here?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Hermione and I weren't together at that time…"

"You mean? You broke up and got back together?" Dudley's eyes widened in surprise.

"No! No! That's not what I meant!"

"I don't understand," Dudley muttered.

"Hermione and I were never together. She's just my best friend. We only got together after you first met her during dinner," he finally blurted out the truth.

"What? No way! No! You're kidding!" Dudley shook his head violently. His cousin obviously didn't believe his statement.

"I'm serious, Dud!" He insisted.

"No way! She's all over you during that dinner. That's impossible! You're both so in tune with each other and little Teddy. No bloody way!" Dudley gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm not lying Dud," he countered.

"I really don't understand, Harry. This twist just doesn't make sense…"

"Alright, let me start from the beginning…" that was his opening statement. He narrated everything. He told Dudley about how he got hold of Hermione's Yule Ball picture. He discussed about his conflicting feelings for her. He shared what happened during his bragging episode which originated his charade. He also talked about how he convinced Hermione to play along. Lastly, he admitted how they got together after that dinner. He even shared about Hermione telling him he could just simply blurt out his proposal after a year of being her boyfriend.

After his rather long explanation, Dudley had a slack-jawed look on his face. His eyes widened in disbelief. Harry sighed. _Merlin! Why can't Dudley bloody understand what I'm talking about?_

"Dud, you alright?"

"Let me get this straight... You and Hermione were never together before that dinner... You're just best friends... You got together because of that charade... When you shared your first kiss, she said you could simply ask the 'will you marry me' question after a year? Is that correct?" Dudley summarized and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes, mate. That's correct."

"But, but – why? You look so, well, she looks so besotted with you during that dinner. And then, I saw her hug you when we pick you up at King's Cross…"

"We always were very comfortable with each other because we've been best friends since we were eleven," he said.

"But – but – "

"Look, Dud, I just want to thank you, alright? Without the whole fiasco, who knows how long I'd finally get the courage to finally admit my real feelings for her," he said sheepishly.

"Bloody hell!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Mate! Don't tell me you still don't understand?"

"No, I understand now. It's just – wow! Who would have thought? Everything is just a lie at the start," Dudley muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he chuckled.

"To Harry Potter, the luckiest bastard in Britain!" Dudley raised his glass of milk tea to him. He smirked as he clinked their glasses together.

"Luckiest bastard indeed," he agreed.

"Damn! I can't believe she even tells you how you should propose and when," Dudley chuckled.

"Yeah, she's organized like that," he sighed.

"I'd love to be your groomsman. I'm sure my wedding speech will be wickedly hilarious," Dudley smirked.

"You're still a bully, Big D," he gave his cousin a mock glare.

"And you're still a wimp, Potter. A heroic lucky bastard, but still a wimp," Dudley retorted.

"We both are lucky blokes for finding women who accept us, eh?"

"Right you are, cousin. Right you are," Dudley agreed and they shared a laugh.

**THE END**


End file.
